This invention relates to devices such as number lines used to teach children mathematics in the primary grades in school. The new device combines a number line with a track containing one or more balls to be moved from one number line location to another as may be instructed by a teacher.
Number lines that may have number sequences, as for example, in primary school grades number sequences from 0 to 20 or 25 and in upper school grades number sequences from negative 20 to 100, may have been used for many years to teach children one to one correspondence between verbal counting or reciting of numbers and what they are actually counting. Children may be able to recite numbers from 0 to 20 and yet not relate this count to physical numbers. A number line printed on paper, cardboard or other material may be used to instruct a child to point to each number as they may recite the number. However, most young children may not understand that each number represents a single count. The children may often end up with a physical count significantly different from the verbal count. A number line combined with a device that may require more concentration and use of muscles and tendons to move from one number to another during counting may improve learning of the one to one correspondence between numbers and counting. This may be a more physical or kinesthetic learning experience.